


Laura's Confession

by Zachariahh



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, cussing every other word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachariahh/pseuds/Zachariahh
Summary: not good at the sexual wording





	Laura's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> not good at the sexual wording

Laura had found a way to talk to Sweeney, through the very man she never wanted to see again, Jacquel. He promised her he would help if she voluntarily passed on the next day she was there. And she wasn't about to be there again anytime soon, so she'd agreed.  
When she found Sweeney, he was eating ants in bare trees, covered in a ratty blanket. But when he saw her he looked completely sane, despite what Jacquel had warned her, that he was reliving his past mistakes until he was ready to pass on.

"What the fuck are you doing here, deadwife?" Sweeney usual greeting came to her ears. She smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, just finally releasing myself from your debt," she replied her legs swinging out side to side as she walked towards him. Her yellow flower dress had changed, as was an ability Jacquel informed her she had. She looked human and living with a pumping heart, and the stupid gold coin was no longer seared into her flesh. Instead she wore a red dress, red lipstick, and her hair was done up like Sweeney had never seen. By the way he was looking at her, her realization after his inconvenient death was correct. He was in love with her.

She swung her arm up, presenting him with his lucky gold coin, her fingers clean and manicured. Sweeney stared at the coin, inching from the tree and towards her, his eyes piercing hers. Laura's hand began to shake with uncertainty. Did she really want to manipulate him into giving her her life back?

When she hadn't been living it in the first place?

Sweeney's huge tanned hand hovered over hers before Laura closed her fist tight and stood resolutely before him, coin still cutting into her hand. The same anger that blazed in his eyes every time she spoke re-lit and she almost smiled.

"What now?" He growled.

"A little bird informed me of something interesting," Laura began, then took a step toward him. Sweeney's face softened, his eyes going to her mouth. "The voodoo priest who'd given me the potion, made me find the last ingredient myself." The leprechaun's red eyebrow darted up.

"Which is?"

"Two drops of blood seared in true love," she replied simply. Sweeney blinked and looked away cautiously.

"Well, did you get your blood from your man or what?" Came the gruff reply.

"No, I didn't."

His eyes returned to hers.

"Why not?"

She took another step to him, close enough to have to crane her neck to look him in the eye.

"Because Shadow isn't the one that loves the new Laura Campbell." Laura watched Sweeney's realization that she knew cross over his face in several different reactions. Anger, sadness, confusion, wonder. Which led to a question forming in his eyes.

"You want my blood," his voice was so low she barely heard it.

"You admit it then?" Laura asked. Sweeney stared at her and she could practically hear his heart hammering in his chest.

"So what if I do? All you want is Shadow, am I right?" He asked in accusation. Laura glared at him.

"Maybe you don't know everything about Shadow, or me. And maybe my old life is exactly what it is." She rested a hand on his chest and felt his heart hammering now. It was like a vibrating organ under her palm and she felt alive again. She gasped, a small smile flickering over her lips before looking back up to his eyes.

"Miss Campbell..." He wowed in a low voice, leaning slowly down to her. "I never would've guessed."

"And from last time, call me that 'c' word again and I'll make sure you fucking stay dead."

"Your wish is my command, deadwife." Sweeney replied with a smile, before ducking down to kiss her hard on the mouth, effectively shutting her up. Laura kissed him back, her eyes open until they fluttered closed, liking everything about his lips. She pulled away and his mouth was left hanging open.

"I'm not a deadwife anymore," She said breathlessly. Sweeney merely nodded and punched a needle through one finger. "Where the hell did that needle come from?" She asked. He chuckled.

"You can get anything in purgatory, miss Campbell."

"Okay, there's only one thing you're allowed to call me now," Laura snapped at him. He looked at her. "My actual fucking first name. You do know it, right?"

"Laura." Sweeney breathed. She gulped at his admission and pulled him down closer to her.

"That's right, gingerminge."

Sweeney laughed. She wanted to relive that night in New Orleans, something she never felt with Shadow. That sweet ecstasy having sex brought. She didn't feel it with Robby either. And for some reason, a leprechaun god-king whatever the hell he was, she felt that power with him.

Maybe Bilquis knew.

At the thought of the sex goddess, they were back in New Orleans, naked and panting. Laura stretched back and let him take over until the feeling was too much to bear, and her arms flung around his neck, this time stroking the shaggy orange mohawk and coming close enough to kiss him, his tongue in her mouth before she was ready. He moaned and his fingernails bit into her skin at her hips. She rocked on him, panting loudly now, and pushed him down to lie on the ground, finishing herself. But he wasn't done. So she helped him, climbing off and crawling down until her mouth was hovering over him. She hadn't even done anything before he was staring down at her, eyes wide and he let his head fall.

"Oh my god!" He said breathless. Then she started.

"Dear God in Fucking Heaven!" He screamed, and she stopped. When he met her eyes, they laughed.

"Which god were you crying out to?" She asked smugly, crawling back up toward him and laying on his naked body.

"There's no Gods I follow anymore, except one." Sweeney replied. He looped his arms over her cautiously, and watched her. She smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kick your ass and leave again."

"Thank the lord for that."

"Which one?" She asked with a laugh.

"I'll tell ya when I know myself, Laura." Sweeney said. Laura stared at him and gently kissed his lips. Yup, her true love was a fucking leprechaun.


End file.
